


Exhale

by cutupangels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just a bunch of old ass poems I wrote, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutupangels/pseuds/cutupangels
Summary: Words from a broken mind





	1. Chapter 1

Ingrid Bergman roses and Bukowski poems

Wavy hair with a touch of arrogancy

The angst of Sylvia Plath without the gas oven

Coke cans and cigarette butts line the floor

A graffitied poster of a pin up girl

Chipped nails and frayed scarves

A smile that can melt the heart of a petrified bird

The moon glistens around you

Creating a hall of purifying light

Dog eared Wilde novels under the bed

You quote Rimbaud to yourself in the full length mirror

Hoping for someone to say it to you

Hoping that you're not alone


	2. Sickness of Poacher's Pride

My baby holds me tight

A insecure safe

She tells me everything is alright, but is it?

If everything was alright, then why are the veins in my body throbbing blue and red and purple and pink and veins! veins!! veins!!!

The butterfly scars are still hurting after years away

A white van and blonde hair haunting my dreams making me afraid to be awake

Running away to Never Never Land where me and the Lost Boys get high off pixie sticks and razorblades

I can still feel your hands all over me, black lipstick coating me.

Starting from my neck to my shoulders to my bruises to my stomach to my hips to my innocence

My stuffies didn't deserve to live through that neither did me

So I go to cemeteries plotting my revenge with a sawed off shotgun and a tec-9, hoping I meet my childhood

And apologize for what it went through

 

My sugar daddy holds me tight

Big hairy hands hold my petite artist fingers

He tells me everything is alright, but is it?


End file.
